A Pup Named Timmy?
by AK1028
Summary: During a web show and before a party that Amie and Timothy are throwing, Timmy wishes that he could understand the pup named Scooby Doo. And he gets more than he bargained, or rather, barked for! Now Timmy is the puppy Scooby! Can Poof turn him back before the party gets started? Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!


**A Pup Named….Timmy?**

Summary: It was a typical day at Amie's place. She was getting ready for a party that she and Timothy were throwing. Timothy had pretty much invited ALL of the cartoons characters, even ones that Amie haven't heard about in such a long time. One of the party invites went to Scooby Doo in his pup form, where our one shot story begins.

(The web camera is on and we see Amie reading over the party list.)

Amie: Let's see; I'm inviting Madelyn, Richard, Jimmy, Cindy….

Timmy: (He comes in.) Morning, Amie.

Amie: (She looks up.) Morning, Timmy. (She looks back down at the list.) There's also Danny and Sam….

Timmy: Is that the list that Timothy had me type up?

Amie: (She looks back up.) Yeah, I wanted to make sure that we had invited everyone. He even wants Pac-man to come!

Timmy: Oh man! I love Pac-man.

Amie: Yeah and so did Poof apparently. Remember what happened in _'Balance of Flour'_?

Timmy: (He laughs.) Yeah, that was hilarious. And then Jorgen was like…. (He pretends to sound like Jorgen.) Wanda, don't you ever feed that kid?

Amie: (She laughs too.) Yeah, that was priceless.

Timmy: (He checks over the list.) I still can't believe he wants Scooby Doo in his pup form to come.

Amie: Well, he was cute as a puppy.

Timmy: True. (There is a knock at the door.) I'll get it.

Amie: If it's People magazine, tell them I'm NOT interested!

Timmy: (He opens the door after laughing at Amie's joke and sees Scooby as a puppy.) Scooby!

Scooby: Rimmy!

**[Translation: Timmy!]**

(Scooby jumps on him and starts to lick him silly. Amie comes in and sees this.)

Amie: Scooby, get off him!

Scooby: Rooh. (He gets off of Timmy, who is still laughing.) Rut rhat ras run!

**[Translation: Ooh. But that was fun!]**

Timmy: (He looks confused.) Huh? What did he say?

Amie: He said that it was fun.

Timmy: Ooh. …how are you able to understand him?

Amie: Years of practice.

Scooby: Rhere's Rawton? Rhere's re rarty?

**[Translation: Where's Timothy? Where's the party?]**

Amie: Party's not until tomorrow night, Scoobs. You're kind of early.

Timmy: (He gets a call.) Cocktail weenies are here.

Scooby: Rooh! Rummy!

**[Translation: Ooh! Yummy!]**

(Scooby runs off.)

Amie: Scooby! Ugh…Timmy, would you mind getting Scooby for me? I need to get a hold of Neutron.

Timmy: Sure! (Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear to him.) C'mon, guys!

Cosmo and Wanda: Right behind you, Timmy!

Poof: Poof, poof!

**[Translation: Me too!]**

(The four of them get out to the loading dock and see Scooby's butt sticking out of the batch of cocktail weenies.)

Cosmo: Hey! Get out of my weenies!

(Cosmo dives in after Scooby.)

Scooby: (His voice is muffled.) Rey, rhere rid rou rome rrom?

**[Translation: Hey, where did you come from?]**

Timmy: (He STILL looks confused.) Huh? Does anybody understand that puppy?

Wanda: I do, sport. He just asked Cosmo where he came from.

Timmy: This stinks! I wouldn't be able to understand Scooby by tomorrow night!

Wanda: Oh, Timmy. You've got plenty of time to understand him.

Cosmo: (His voice is muffled and a weenie dog just jumped into the batch of weenies.) Help! I'm being attacked by a weenie dog!

Wanda: Hang on, Cosmo!

(Wanda flies in after Cosmo.)

Scooby: Relp re roo! Rm rtuck!

**[Translation: Help me too! I'm stuck!]**

Timmy: (He is frustrated.) That's it! Poof, I wish I could understand Scooby!

Poof: Poof, poof!

**[Translation: You've got it!]**

(Poof rattles his wand and there is a _'poof'_ and Timmy finds himself in the batch of weenies.)

Timmy: (He is thinking.) _Huh? Did I dive into the batch of weenies?_

Amie: (She comes out of her house and sees Scooby, Cosmo, and Wanda's butts in the weenies.) Oh no! Guys; get out of there, will ya? Those cocktail weenies are for the party! (She gets the weenie dog out.) Okay, that's too literal. (She lets the weenie dog go and goes over to Scooby's butt.) Scoobert Dooby Doo, you get out this instant!

Timmy: (He is still thinking.) _Huh? Amie thinks I'm Scooby?_ (He speaks.) Ri ran't! Rm rtuck! (He thinks again.) _Huh? Why do I SOUND like Scooby?_

**[Translation: I can't! I'm stuck!]**

Amie: (She sighs, annoyed. She is unaware of the wish.) Okay, just hang on a second! (She pulls Scooby out and she gasps when she does. Scooby now has a pink hat on….and has bucked teeth.) Uh, Scooby? Did you get an overbite when I wasn't looking?

Scooby/Timmy: Rof rourse rot! Rits re! Rimmy!

**[Translation: Of course not! It's me! Timmy!]**

Amie: Timmy? What the heck happened to you?

Scooby/Timmy: Rhat ro rou rean?

**[Translation: What do you mean?]**

Amie: What do I mean? Scooby or Timmy, you're Timmy or Scooby! (She pauses to blink in confusion.) Okay, that made NO sense. (She turns to Poof.) Poof, I wish I had a mirror!

Poof: Poof, poof!

**[Translation: You bet, Amie!]**

(Poof rattles his wand and there is a _'poof'_ and a mirror appears in Amie's hand. She gives it to Scooby/Timmy. Scooby/Timmy looks and sees that he is Scooby.)

Scooby/Timmy: Rah! Rim Rcooby!

**[Translation: Ah! I'm Scooby!]**

Amie: That's exactly what I was trying to tell you! What happened?

Scooby/Timmy: Rill ri rid ras ri rished ror rhat ri rould runderstand Rcooby.

**[Translation: I'll I did was I wished for that I could understand Scooby.]**

Amie: I understand, Timmy. But, you've got to wish yourself back to normal before Timothy gets here in about an hour.

Scooby/Timmy: Row? Roof roesn't runderstand re!

**[Translation: How? Poof doesn't understand me!]**

Amie: You're going to have to figure it out on your own. I've got to get Cosmo and Wanda out of the weenies.

Scooby/Timmy: Rokay. Rood ruck.

**[Translation: Okay. Good luck.]**

Amie: To you too.

(Amie leaves.)

Scooby/Timmy: (He thinks.) Okay, there's got to be a way for me to charade myself out of this. (He speaks.) Rey, Roof! Rheck rhis rout! (He starts to charade, badly.) Ran rou rigure rout rhat ri rant?

**[Translation: Hey, Poof! Check this out! Can you figure out what I want?]**

Poof: Poof, poof?

**[Translation: Huh?]**

Scooby/Timmy: Rhat's rot rorking. Ri rust rish rhat Roof ran runderstand rhat rim Rimmy rand ri rant reverything rack ro rormal.

**[Translation: That's not working. I just wish that Poof can understand that I'm Timmy and I want everything back to normal.]**

Poof: Timmy!

(Poof rattles his wand and there is a _'poof'_. Scooby is now back to normal as is Timmy.)

Timmy: Whoa! I'm back to normal!

Cosmo: (He, Wanda, and Amie come over.) Timmy! Yay! You're back!

Wanda: How did you do it, sport?

Timmy: I guess by me just saying _'Rimmy'_ Poof figured out that I was Timmy!

Amie: See? You can understand Scooby! You just needed, if you'll pardon the pun, a dog's eye view!

Scooby: Reah!

**[Translation: Yeah!]**

(Everyone starts to laugh at this as we zoom in on Scooby and Timmy.)

Scooby and Timmy: Scooby Dooby Doo!

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


End file.
